


[Podfic] untitled (Merlin with breasts)

by sophinisba



Series: Gwen/Merlin and Gwen/Morgana podfic giftpack 2011 [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Breasts, Canon Era, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:26:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Srin's story read aloud: Merlin wakes up with breasts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] untitled (Merlin with breasts)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [untitled](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/142469) by srin. 



## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin/Untitled%20\(Merlin-with-breasts\).mp3) | **Size:** 4.2 MB | **Duration:** 9 minutes

  
---


End file.
